Pahlawan?
by rizahasdiana
Summary: Sumarry : Cerita ini bermula dari 3 kakak beradik yang bermarga "Choi" / Dasar anak kecil, cari saja mainan lain! / Lutut kyu beldalah... WonKiHyun! Brothership. RnR plaese? 0


**Title : Pahlawan?  
**

**Rate : K**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Friendship**

**Cast : WonKiHyun!brother, Choi Siwon, Choi Kibum, Choi Kyuhyun  
**

**Sumarry : Cerita ini bermula dari 3 kakak beradik yang bermarga "Choi" / Dasar anak kecil, cari saja mainan lain! / ****Lutut kyu beldalah... |**

**Warning : Typos, Hasil Kegalauan, Oneshot? **o(╥﹏╥)o**. **

**Happy Reading!**

Cerita ini bermula dari 3 kakak beradik yang bermarga "Choi". Kakak beradik yang selalu hidup rukun walaupun sering ditinggal appa dan ummanya keluar kota atau sampai luar negeri untuk mengurus bisnis –luar biasa- mereka. Dan apa saja yang terjadi saat orang tua mereka tidak ada?

-Hari Minggu yang cerah-

Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk lewat celah-celah tirai diruangan itu mampu untuk membangunkan namja mungil yang baru berusia 8 tahun itu. Jangan salah, walaupun ia baru menginjak usia 8 tahun beberapa hari yang lalu ia telah didik untuk mandiri sejak kecil –sejak usia 5 tahun-. Hal ini wajar mengingat ia adalah kakak tertua dari 2 orang saudara laki-lakinya.

Choi Siwon atau yang biasa dipanggil Siwon hyung oleh adik pertamanya dan Won hyung oleh adik bungsunya itu bangun dengan mengusap mata sebelah kanannya untuk menghilangkan rasa mengantuk yang mungkin akan datang lagi nantinya. Ia pun segera menuju ke kamar mandinya untuk mandi dan menggosok giginya. Setelah memakai pakaian yang telah disiapkan oleh babysitternya yang berupa baju polo biru tua, celana pendek biru tua yang semuanya pasti –cocok untuk 8 tahun-. Ia pun berlari kecil menuju kamar adik-adiknya yang tepat berada didepan kamarnya. Setelah memutar kenop pintu, kamar dengan warna campuran antara biru dan babyblue itupun menyambutnya. Tampak didalam ruangan itu, adik pertamanya yang bernama Kibum telah bangun dan sedang mengusap-usap matanya dengan lucu khas seorang anak berumur 4 tahun.

"Bummiee, ayo bangun dan segera mandi" ucap Siwon sambil menarik-narik kecil piaya biru adiknya itu.

"Nde" ucap pelan Kibum. Yah, Kibum memang bukan anak yang cerewet. Ia hanya akan bicara seperlunya saja. Berbeda sekali dengan kembarannya yang satu lagi... Bicara mengenai kembaran Kibum, tampak gumpalan selimut diatas tempat tidur disebelah tempat tidur Kibum.

"Kyu, kyunnieeee, ayo bangun sudah siang kyunnie~" ucap Siwon sambil mengguncang-guncang gumpalan selimut itu.

Dan inilah salah satu yang membedakannya dengan Kibum, jika Kibum sudah bisa bangun sendiri berbeda sekali dengan Kyuhyun atau yang sering disebut Kyunnie ini. Bocah yang satu ini susahnya minta ampun jika dibangunkan. Biasanya ada umma atau nannynya yang biasa membangunkannya dengan sabar tapi umma sedang keluar negeri menemani appa untuk bisnis disana, sedangkan nannynya sedang membantu memandikan Kibum dikamar mandi.

"Hmmmm" lirih pelan Kyuhyun

"Bangun kyu~, bummie sudah mandi dan kyunnie juga harus mandi" ucap Siwon lagi

"Aniyooooo~~, kyu macih mau tidul, won hyung~~~" protes Kyuhyun

"Ayolah kyu, bukankah kita akan main game setelah sarapan"

"chinca, hyung?" semangat kyu sambil memperlihatkan big doe eyes-nya yang tampak imut saat hyung-nya itu menyebut permainan favoritnya itu.

"hahaha, nde~, kalau begitu ayo mandi dulu dan kita sarapan setelah itu baru main, arra?"

"Uhm uhm" Angguk Kyuhyun yang membuat rambuk ikal cokelatnya bergerak lucu

"Nah, tunggu apa lagi? Segera turun dari dari tempat tidur dan mandi" ucap Siwon yang masih mengaggumi tingkah polah adik bungsunya itu

"Hyung, Piggyyyyyyy~~~~~" rajuk Kyuhyun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya itu

"Mwo? Piggy?"

"Hyung~~~~"rajuk Kyuhyun lagi sambil memperlihatkan puppy eyesnya

"Hah... nde nde, cepat naik ke punggung hyung" ucap Siwon sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok menunggu adiknya itu naik ke punggungnya. Ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan adik kecilnya itu jika sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya itu.

Satu lagi yang membedakan Kyuhyun dengan Kibum bahwa ia sangat sangat sangat manja. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menolak permintaannya itu.

"Yeayyyyyy" semangat Kyuhyun, melingkarkan tanganya dileher hyungnya dan naik ke punggungnya

"Pagi-pagi sudah manja, kyu?" ucah Kibum dimulut pintu kamar itu, ia sudah selesai mandi rupanya

"Bialin, bumbum hanya ili kan cama kyu?" sahut Kyuhyun yang telah mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Ani" jawab Kibum.

Hah, ternyata kembar bersaudara ini telah melangsungkan ritual pagi mereka. Ya, apa lagi jika bukan bertengkar. Entah ritual ini mulai dari kapan, tapi sudah jadi kebiasaan untuk mereka. Siwon dan kedua orangtuanya pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala jika sudah melihat mereka. Kibum yang suka menggoda adiknya yang hanya berjarak beberapa menit dan Kyuhyun dengan gaya cadelnya yang akan menjadi sasaran kesenangan -keusilan- Kibum setiap hari.

"Aigoo, sudah-sudah. Kalian ini. Bummie, pergilah ke ruang makan dulu, hyung dan kyunnie akan menyusul nanti. Arra?" nasehat Siwon

"Nde, hyung" sahut Kibum sambil melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju ruang makan

"Won hyung, apa umma dan appa cudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun dari balik punggung hyungnya

"Belum, mungkin minggu depan mereka baru pulang. Wae?"

"Anii, kyu hanya kangen caja"

"Mereka pasti jua kangen sama kyunnie, nah, sekarang kyunnie mandi dulu ya sama nanny" ujar Siwon yang telah menggendong Kyuhyun hingga ke kamar mandi yang jaraknya sekitar 3 meter dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

C.S.M

-Diruang makan keluarga Choi-

"Hyung, kata nanny Kim ada taman baru yang sudah dibuka beberapa hari yang lalu didekat sini. Bolehkah aku main kesana, hyung?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap Siwon

"Mwo? Chinca? Bumbum? Apa dicana banyak tempat belmain, bumbum?" ujar Kyuhyun antusias

"Nde, itu yang dikatakan nanny Kim, Kyukyu mau ikut?"

"Uhm uhm, Hyung, aku juga akan kecana belcama bumbum, bolehkan?" ujar Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangan memohon

"Nde, kalian boleh kesana tapi jangan nakal, arra? Biar nanti nanny Kim yang menjaga kalian." Jawab Siwon sambil menunjukkan senyum dimplenya

"Sippooo, hyung" ujar Kyuhyun senang. Sedangkan Kibum hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan.

C.S.M

"Wahhh... banyak cekali yang main dicini, bumbum" ujar Kyuhyun yang sudah berlarian kesana kesini semenjak tiba ditaman itu, meninggalkan hyung dan nannynya dibelakang

"Kyunnie, jangan berlari-lari. Nanti kamu jatuh" teriak Nanny Kim yang melihat Kyuhyun

"Bumbum, ayo naik itu" ujar Kyuhyun melihat ayunan yang kosong. Ia pun segera menarik tangan Kibum berlari kecil menuju ayunan yang tadi ditunjuknya. Meninggalkan nannynya yang sedang berbicara ibu-ibu yang lain.

Saat Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah didepan ayunan tersebut, tampak segerombolan anak yang mungkin satu tahun lebih tua dari mereka.

"Ya! Minggir! Kami mau main ayunan itu!" bentak salah satu dari anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang mirip seorang perempuan itu.

"Aniyooo, kami mau naik itu!" sahut Kyuhyun kepada namja tersebut

"Ya! Dasar anak kecil, cari saja mainan lain" ujar anak laki-lain berambut cokelat yang sedang mengemut lolipop dimulutnya.

"Andweeee, aku mau naik ini!" ujar Kyuhyun yang telah siap-siap untuk naik di dudukan ayunan tersebut

"Ya! Minggir kau!" ujar anak laki-laki bertubuh gendut menarik Kyuhyun dengan kasar dari ayunan itu.

BRUKKKK...

Dan membuat Kyuhyun jatuh ditanah dengan menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang keras dan mengakibatkan telapak tangannya memerah dan lututnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Hueeeeeeeeeeeeee... dalah... lutut kyu beldalah" ucap Kyuhyun yang telah mengeluarkan bulir-bulir kristal dari mata hitam pekatnya

Tak terima adiknya diperlakukan seperti itu, Kibum pun maju dan mendorong keras anak laki-laki gendut itu.

"Ya! Kau beraninya melukai adikku!" marah Kibum sambil menatap tajam anak itu.

Nanny Kim yang mendengar Kyuhyun menangis itu pun segera menghampiri mereka.

"Kibummie, apa ya...Omoooooo... Kyuhyunnieeee, cup cup... jangan menangis, nde? Aigo, lututmu berdarah. Kajja, kita pulang, kita obati dirumah. Kibummie, ayo pulang" ujar Nanny Kim sambil menggendong Kyuhyun yang masih menangis dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya menggandeng Kibum yang tampak masih marah

C.S.M

-Rumah keluarga Choi-

"Huweeeeeeeeeee, cakit... nanny Kim. Lutut kyu beldalah... hueeeeeee"

"Iya kyu, nanti diobati didalam rumah ya... cup cup cup"

"Kyunnie? Kenapa kyunnie menangis nanny Kim? Apa yang terjadi? Dan kenapa lutut kyu berdarah?" cemas Siwon melihat adiknya yang menangis dengan keras dan dengan lutut yang berdarah dan Kibum yang terlihat marah

"Sebaiknya nanny obati kyuhyunnie dulu, siwonnie. Nanti nanny akan cerita" ujar Nanny Kim yang berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengobati Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan Kibum dengan Siwon

"Maaf, Siwon hyung. Bummie tidak bisa menjaga Kyunnie dengan baik" ucap Kibum sambil menundukkan kepalanya, takut jika hyungnya akan marah dengannya karena tidak bisa menjaga adiknya

"Gwenchana... Sebenarnya ada apa, bummie?" tanya Siwon dengan menunjukkan senyumnya pertanda bahwa ia tidak marah.

Dan Kibum pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi ditaman tersebut kepada Siwon. Siwon yang mengetahui kejadiannya pun hanya tersenyum maklum atas apa yang terjadi pada adik-adiknya.

"Gwenchana bummie. Dan berani sekali tadi bummie membela kyu walaupun anak-anak itu lebih besar. Bummie sudah menjadi kakak yang baik untuk kyu. Ayo, kita lihat keadaan kyuhyunnie" ujar Siwon sambil menarik tangan adiknya menuju ke dapur.

C.S.M

"Nanny? Apakah kyu baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon

"Nde, ia baik-baik saja siwonnie. Hanya luka-luka ringan di telapak tangan dan kakinya. Dan sekarang kyuhyunnie sedang tidur dikamar, mungkin dia kelelahan. Kibummie gwenchana?" ujar Nanny Kim tersenyum melihat Siwon dan Kibum yang cemas akan adiknya.

"Nde" jawab Kibum

"Aigooo, baiklah kalau begitu. Nanny pergi ke supermarket dulu ya. Bahan makanan kita sudah habis. Jangan nakal dirumah, arra?" ujar Nanny Kim sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur.

"Kibummie? Waeyo?" tanya Siwon yang melihat adiknya yang menundukkan kepalanya

"Ani, hyung" ujarnya sebelum berlari kecil meninggalkan Siwon

C.S.M

Tep.. tep... tep...

Terdengar langkah kaki kecil dari luar kamar yang bernuansa biru dan babyblue itu.

Ceklek *bunyi pintu kamar dibuka. Lol*

Terlihat seseorang menyembul dari balik pintu. Kibum mendekatkan diri ke keranjang yang telah dihuni oleh saudaranya yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya itu.

Ia memandang sendu ke arah anak yang terbaring itu. Perasaan bersalah masih melekat dihatinya. Bagaimanapun bukankah ia kakak dari Kyuhyun walaupun hanya terpaut beberapa menit? Kenapa ia tak bisa menjaganya dan ia malah membiarkan Kyuhyun terluka seperti ini. Pikiran-pikiran itulah yang berkecamuk dikepala Kibum.

Kibum pun menarik kursi kecil yang ada didekat meja belajarnya ke dekat ranjang Kyuhyun tepatnya sebelah kanannya. Ia pun duduk dikursi kecil tersebut, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan berusaha untuk menghindari menyentuh bagian tangan Kyuhyun yang terluka. Ia pun terus memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu damai hingga rasa kantuk pun mulai menyerangnya. Tanpa sadar ia pun ikut menyusul Kyuhyun ke LaLaLand

C.S.M

"Ughhh..." terdengar suara lenguhan pelan dari anak laki-laki yang tertidur diranjang tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia pun membuka mata hitamnya yang indah itu. Ia pun merasakan bahwa tangan kanannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Dengan perlahan ia pun menolehkan wajahnya pada seseorang yang duduk dikursi disebelah ranjangnya. Kyuhyun sangat terkejut memperhatikan dengan sesama wajah kembarannya yang tidak identik itu.

"Bumbum..." ujar Kyuhyun lirih sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang digenggam kakaknya tersebut.

Karena memang Kibum yang akan mudah terbangun jika ada gerakan atau suara sekecil apapun mulai membuka matanya dan mencari sumber yang mengganggu tidurnya tersebut.

"Kyu... Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Kibum setelah menyadari bahwa Kyuhyunlah yang membangunkannya

"Aniii, waeyo bumbum ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun polos. Karena tidak biasanya ia melihat saudara kembarnya tersebut menemaninya tidur disebelahnya dalam keadaan duduk dan menggenggam tangannya

"Ani, gwenchana." ucap Kibum sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"ahhh... bumbum tadi hebat cekali bica menjatuhkan anak gendut tadi dan membela kyunnie. Padahal anak tadi becarrrr cekali" ujar Kyuhyun senang mengingat kejadian ditaman tadi

"Tapi aku telah membiarkanmu terluka, kyu. Lihat saja tangan dan lututmu ini" ujar Kibum yang menampakkan wajah sedihnya

"Aniiii~ ini calah kyunnie kalena kyunnie tidak cekuat bumbum jadi kyunnie tidak bica mengalahkan anak gendut itu~"

"Tapi..."

"Bumbum pahlawan kyunnie~~~ Telima kacih bumbum" ujar Kyuhyun senang sambil memeluk hyungnya

Kibum yang yang merasakan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun pun senang karena Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia pahlawannya. Rasa bersalah yang tadi melengkapinya pun menguap entah kemana. Dihatinya kini hanya ada rasa senang karena ia bisa bisa melindungi Kyuhyun. Bukankah orang yang dipanggil pahlawan berarti ia pasti bisa melindungi orang-orang seperti di film kartun? Jika Kibum adalah pahlawan bagi Kyuhyun bukankah itu berarti ia bisa melindungi Kyuhyun dengan baik? Ya, itulah pikiran polos anak berusia 4 tahun.

Siwon yang sedari tadi melihat percakapan saudara kembar itu dari ambang pintu pun hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia sempat khawatir bahwa Kibum masih akan merasa bersalah dan berniat akan menghiburnya. Ternyata perkiraannya salah. Ada orang yang lain yang menghiburnya walaupun bisa dikatakan tanpa sengaja. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak dari ambang pintu untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan.

END

Kakao Talk : rizahasdiana

Line : rizahasdiana

Twitter : rizahasdiana

Fb : Cho Sangmi

KKKK~

Bagaimana? Jelekkah? Jika iya saya minta maaf karena ini tiba-tiba muncul dipikiran saya setelah bergalau-galau ria hahahhaa

Untuk yang Protect Our Baby dan Our Lovely Magnae maaf belum bisa update o(╥﹏╥)o. Laptop yang menyimpan 2 fanfict itu mati total jadi harus menulis ulang + cari ide lagi.

Mianhae o(╥﹏╥)o.

.


End file.
